A Moment of Need
by soulbound nun
Summary: In a moment of curiosity and longing, two people find each other. What happens next, well… that's another story. / KiraRan


**A Moment of Need**

**Summary: **In a moment of curiosity and longing, two people find each other. What happens next, well… that's another story. / KiraRan

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Every other week, Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira made it a habit of being drinking buddies. Sake and soba manjuu were the only requirements they needed. Oh – and a place where they could drink their heart's content at. That place was usually the 10th Division's office room, but Hitsugaya had gotten irritated with the routine – especially when Matsumoto accidently spilled some sake on his stack of written documents – and promptly kicked them out. So, this week, the two lieutenants were lounging off in Matsumoto's room instead.

Matsumoto drank her cup of sake. She outstretched and relaxed on her futon. "Mm… There's nothing like a couple of drinks down the hatch, eh, Kira?" she exclaimed, grinning.

Kira nodded, a little flushed, as he drank down his cup. "A couple of drinks? I think the number of drinks you've had was more than just a couple," he lightly teased her and took her cup aside.

"Another drink, bartender~!"

"Heh, I think you've had enough for one night, Matsumoto-san…"

Matsumoto giggled as she began to play her necklace thoughtfully. She pondered for a moment before stealing a glance at Kira. "Hey, Kira…," she began. Kira turned, blinking. Matsumoto pursed her lips. "… _Kiss me._"

The blond haired lieutenant's eyes widened. He frowned and turned away. "Okay, now I _really_ think you've had enough to drink for one night… You're not even thinking straight right now, Matsumoto-san…," Kira reluctantly muttered.

"Kira, I know what I'm saying. I want you to kiss me."

"If this is some kind of joke, Matsumoto-san, i-it's not funny."

"It's not a joke. Come on, it'll be fun! And don't be so serious about it. I'm not asking for a make out session. It's just one kiss."

"That's… It would be unprofessional…"

"More unprofessional than two lieutenants _drinking_ in a _female_ lieutenant's room _alone_ in the _middle of the night?_"

Kira twitched slightly. "O-Okay, you got me there," he admitted sheepishly, "But, even so… This still is… Wh-Why me?"

"I'm curious. I wondered what it'd be like for you to kiss me. Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Well…"

"Besides, I could teach you a few things, if you want, too."

"Th-That's…"

Growing steadily ticked off by Kira's hesitance, Matsumoto sat up and glared at him. "Hurry up, Kira! Before I change my mind!" she insisted.

"But… I _want_ you to change your mind."

"Oh, _for the love of…!_"

She clasped both of her hands on Kira's cheeks, and before he could protest, she kissed him. After a passing moment, Matsumoto released him and gave the dumbfounded Kira a satisfied smile. "See?" Matsumoto said, smirking, "That wasn't so bad, was it? I don't see why you were making such a big deal out of it…"

Kira stared at Matsumoto quietly. He took her hands in his.

Matsumoto blinked. "Hm?"she asked, "Kira…?"

He leaned in towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Initially, Matsumoto was surprised by Kira's boldness, but she began to return the kiss. This kiss was different, far different from her spiteful kiss of victory only moments ago. It ignited something inside both of them. It was a feeling he could not let go of, and it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. When he relented, they looked at each other and found it unable to stop what had started. He dove back into her, their lips touching, their bodies pressing. She opened her mouth and let their tongues explore each other. Her hands tangled into his blond hair and clung to his neck. His hands wrapped around her sides. They toppled over onto the futon, breathless.

Their eyes met – and knowing each other's answer, they continued.

* * *

Matsumoto opened her eyes. The smell of sake filled her bedroom. Two cups sat on the floor beside a sake bottle and a half-eaten soba manjuu on a plate. She lied on the right side of her body and shut her eyes once more, straining to think. Her head was killing her. She probably did drink too much sake for her own good. Matsumoto wondered if what had happened was just a dream. Did she really ask Izuru Kira for a kiss? And did she really end up getting more than she bargained for? Another thought occurred in her mind.

_Did he… leave? Just like…_

The very thought made her stir. She shook her head. It was too early in the morning to think about things like… _that person_.

Matsumoto blinked, realizing she felt an increasing amount of warmth behind her. She also noticed the two black Shinigami robes sprawled across the floor. She felt the gentle warmth of someone's face buried into her ginger hair, the embrace of his hands wrapped around her, the beating of his heart against her skin, and the touch of his breath behind her ear. The sensation was overflowing.

… _He stayed._

An overwhelming feeling of relief took over. It was an unfamiliar thing. He actually stayed with her. Kira must have felt her stir because he began to kiss her neck. His lips brushed against her skin tenderly, almost like a lover would do. He moved from her collarbone, up her neck to her jaw line. A soft, purring moan escaped Matsumoto's lips. She looked over her shoulder at Kira, who smiled at her.

"Hi," he greeted her.

She returned his smile. "Hi."

Matsumoto turned herself to face Kira and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him and they kissed again.

Kira smoothed a lock of Matsumoto's hair behind her ear. "Should I go first, or…?" he mentioned slowly, averting her gaze.

"Eh…?" she asked, confused. After a few seconds, she realized what he was saying. Matsumoto pursed her lips and nodded. "Mm… Yeah, that would… probably be for the best," she quietly agreed.

Matsumoto sat up from the futon and wrapped the blanket around herself, watching Kira as he stood up and dressed himself in his shihakushō. She couldn't help but stare at his 3rd Division lieutenant badge. Her hands gripped onto the blanket even tighter.

When Kira was finished dressing into his robe, he was about to head to the doorway when he turned half-way around and faced Matsumoto. "I guess… I'll be going now," he muttered, turning away from her, "You… should get dressed soon too… before anyone wonders where you are."

"Mm… Hey, Kira?" Matsumoto began.

"Yes?" Kira asked, looking over his shoulder.

She smiled, this time a little shyly. "_Kiss me?_"

Kira chuckled under his breath. He walked across the room, kneeled beside her, and their lips met one more time.

* * *

**a/n:** I admit, I am a hardcore GinRan fan, but I thought up of this KiraRan idea the other morning, and I knew I just had to write this up. This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided not to. I really want to expand this story more and see where this goes, so yeah. :3

**[rxr]**


End file.
